


Stuck In Your Head

by Nygmobblepotty



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adam Raki - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Asperger, Asperger Syndrome, Blood, F/M, Gabi charlie countryman, M/M, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) Loves Adam Raki, No Sex, No Smut, Pet Names, Protective Nigel (Charlie Countryman), fuff, rare meat, small amount of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmobblepotty/pseuds/Nygmobblepotty
Summary: Adam's life has always been simple, right up until his father passed away and he got fired from his job. Not knowing what to do with his life, he gets a job at a small grocery store. So here he is, bagging groceries and at the register, until a certain someone catches his eye coming to the store right when its about to close.
Relationships: Gabi Ibanescu/Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki, Spacedogs - Relationship
Kudos: 56





	Stuck In Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to improve my writing, so I will be writing every night in my notebook, and putting them on ao3.

Adam has always had a simple life, right up until his father passed away and he got fired from his job. Harlan has been there, but he is lonely, no one to talk to.

He doesn't just want a friend, but maybe a partner. Sexuality is something Adam hasn't really questioned, he knew he liked men, but he is always open to whatever. He wouldn't label it, he he just goes with what's in his gut.

But now this brings him to the present, sitting here, bagging groceries, and at the register.

"Uh, hello?" A stern voice calls out.

Adam turns around towards the calling voice to see his boss staring at him from a distance, hand on his hip.

"You got customers Adam, stop day dreaming and help them out." He says, pointing to the three customers, eagerly waiting for him to check out there groceries. 

"oh-uh sorry." Adam says, fumbling to get the piled up groceries off the belt.

As hours go by and his shift is over, he sees a tall lean man walk into the store and grab a basket.

"Uh, excuse me sir?" Adam yells as the man walks toward the bandage aisle. 

He turns around, his eyes piecing right through Adam's.

"Yeah darlin?" He says, now walking towards him, slow and steady.

Adam feels flustered at the name, but fights back.

"My name is Adam, not _Darling_ , and uh. the store is closing." 

"Oh, well, mind if I grab this? Its an emergency." He adds, leaning towards Adam and pointing towards his car. 

There is a woman inside, with flame red hair, leaning back against the passengers seat. She seems to be holding a cloth around her finger, eyes closed as if she is in pain.

Adam says eyeing the man. "As long as you hurry up, I'm locking up soon." 

"I will gorgeous!" He yells, already turning toward the aisle.

"Its Adam!"

...

As Adam waits for the man, 

Once the man walked up to the register, and set down his goods, Adam got to get a good look at him; he has tan glowy skin, dirty blonde hair, long, but not too long, and beautiful hazel eyes. 

He wore a simple white textured shirt, and black dress pants. Adam could see a tattoo on the side of his neck, of a woman holding up a belt, like the ones won in fighting tournaments.

"Uh, Hello?" He askes, waving a hand in Adams face. "Stuck in your head huh?" He teases, pushing his finger against Adam's shoulder, causing him to shake out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry."

"No worries angel." The man purrs, looking Adam up and down , focusing his attention on his lips. 

"Is there something else you want? Besides your bandages? You seem to be taking your time for someone in an emergency, and my name is Adam, not the pet names you keep calling me."

"Actually yeah." He says looking at Adam, ignoring his last comment. He licks his lips.

"Ok, so what is it?"

"Your number."

**Author's Note:**

> My first spacedogs fic, I'm not sure how often I will post, or when I have time to write, I will try to write and post soon.


End file.
